Onsite
by Alnetta
Summary: Rumahku tepat di depan pagar rumahmu. BTS / TAEKOOK
1. Chapter 1

Onsite

Kim Taehyung & Jeon Jungkook

Friendship | Drama

[ tulisan ini hanya fiksi belaka ]

.

Baginya tong sampah di belakang rumah menjadi lebih layak dipandang daripada menatap bocah remaja di depan pintu rumah. Sore hari. Ketika pancar kelabu senja menjalar dan menjarah titik pandang.

Kim Taehyung terdiam datar tanpa aura bersahabat di samping ibunya. Mendengarkan wanita paruh baya itu berceletuk bagaikan kicauan burung sedang berkoloni menyusuri awan di atas sana.

"Trima kasih banyak, Mrs. Jeon. Telur-telur ini pasti akan sangat lezat dihidangkan sebentar malam." Mrs. Kim kembali berceletuk ramah. Taehyung masih datar dan semakin tanpa aura yang baik.

"Aku harap, anakku Jungkook dapat mudah beradaptasi di rumah baru kami ini. Ayahnya harus dipindahkan lagi ke kota yang berbeda dan kami seperti biasa, harus ikut." Taehyung memindahkan sepersekian mili tatapan datarnya, menatap tanpa minat bocah Jeon di samping ibunya. Berkacamata bulat. Lensa setebal buku-buku yang membosankan. Puncak hidung memerah akibat flu. Rambut yang sepadu dengan warna hazel pada mata bening itu, menunjukkan aura lemah dan polos.

"Jungkook perkenalkan ini putraku, Kim Taehyung. Kau bisa meminta bantuan padanya jika perlu sesuatu atau bahkan saat di sekolah nanti." Taehyung sudah menduga ibunya akan berucap seperti itu. Taehyung hanya mengangguk sekali dan nyaris tanpa pergerakan.

Mrs. Jeon tersenyum kaku melihat tingkah Taehyung. "Aku harap Taehyung mau membantu anakku yang sangat tidak tahu bergaul ini. Jungkook sebenarnya hanya belum pandai beradaptasi dan mencari teman." Mrs. Jeon tertawa hambar dan mengusap dalam punggung anaknya.

Jeon Jungkook juga sudah menduga ibunya akan berucap seperti itu lagi. Kalimat berulang di setiap kali berpindah kota. Jungkook mengangkat kepala dan membiarkan matanya beradu pandang dengan mata Taehyung.

Taehyung tanpa sadar menantikan mata bening itu beradu dengannya, mengundi ancaman yang terpacu dalam dirinya. Menatap tajam dan memaku mata hazel itu dalam diam yang panjang.

"Baiklah, kurasa pertemuan pertama ini berjalan baik. Aku harap keluarga kami dapat menjadi yang kau andalkan Mrs. Jeon saat butuh bantuan. Kau tau, rumahku tepat di depan pagar kalian." Mrs. Kim tertawa senang dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepala sebagai akhir perjumpaan awal.

"Tentu saja Mrs. Kim. Terima kasih dan selamat malam." Taehyung dapat melihat seberapa manja bocah Jeon itu saat begitu sigap mengikuti langkah kaki ibunya saat meninggalkan halaman rumah keluarga Kim.

"Taehyung, bantu Jungkook, ya." Taehyung mendelikkan tatapan sedikit ketus dan wajah cemberut saat ibunya mengatakan itu. Ibunya bahkan tidak menatapnya dan hanya mengusap singkat kepalanya kemudian senyuman bahagia ibunya di bibir terus terpatri.

.

.

.

Taehyung menghela napas begitu pelan, tetapi padat akan hembusan berat. Melihat Mrs. Jeon bersama anaknya berdiri di depan pagar rumah. Pagi hari yang bagi Taehyung tidak pernah cerah. Biasa saja. Dan memang segala hal di dunia ini tidak ada yang luar biasa baginya.

Kulit putih memerah milik bocah Jeon itu terlihat sangat bersih dan rambut hazel itu terlihat terlalu rapi. Pemandangan khas _nerd_ menyakiti mata Taehyung begitu tanpa alasan.

"Taehyung, aku titip Jungkook ya ke sekolah bersamamu. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengantarnya, tapi Jungkook menolak. Aku kuatir kalau dia tidak tahu jalan." Taehyung hanya mengangguk sedikit dan berjalan keluar pagar rumahnya.

Ibunya bahkan belum bangun di pagi hari seperti ini. Taehyung hanya membuat sarapan roti isinya sendiri dan meminum susu buatan sendiri. Dia jelas mandiri. Tidak manja. Tapi, lihatlah bocah Jeon satu ini.

Taehyung berjalan menyusuri trotoar jalan yang dipenuhi jejatuhan daun musim gugur. Berjalan dengan postur tegap dan sebelah tagan di saku celana. Jungkook ikut berjalan sangat kaku dan kelewat lambat di sampingnya.

Jungkook segera berbalik dan menatap memohon pada ibunya saat menyadari wanita itu diam-diam mengikuti di belakang.

"Baiklah. Ibu akan pulang sekarang dan membiarkanmu ke sekolah barumu tanpaku. Jaga dirimu baik-baik dan pulang lah bersama Taehyung, ya. Dah." Jungkook kembali berjalan di samping Taehyung dan menatap ragu lelaki itu.

"Aku tahu ibuku merepotkanmu." Kali pertama Jungkook berucap. Memberanikan diri sebaik mungkin agar tidak tergagap.

Taehyung mendengar suara lirih itu, tapi dia mengabaikan. Tetap berjalan diam dan menatap lurus ke depan. Hembusan napas konstan dan stabil terdengar baik-baik saja. Dia tidak merasa direpotkan.

Jungkook memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. Mengarsir rupa lelaki di sampingnya. Mata itu tajam. Garis bibir itu terkatup. Rahang tegas itu selalu menajam di setiap waktu. Postur tegap yang terlihat selalu tenang dan terkendali. Tahi lalat yang terlihat manis di ujung hidung mancung itu. Taehyung adalah definisi keren dan tampan bagi kacamata Jungkook. Setidaknya dia juga ingin sekeren itu, tapi lihatlah dirinya. Gaya kutu buku khas ayahnya seperti penyakit genetik yang menimpanya.

Itu lah awal perjumpaan dan awal segala hal mengenai kebersamaan mereka. Tentang berbagai hal biasa dan terus biasa saja, tetapi mungkin ada hal luar biasa yang akan ada dalam hidup Kim Taehyung nantinya.

Bersambung/tamat=dunno.

AN : well ceritaku selalu hilang. Haha biar saja lah. Kalian ingat ga sih, ff save your breath berlatar britania raya? Atau ff aku yang lain? He he. Sekarang satu pun filenya raib. Ya udah sih. Ini aku iseng buat baru. Lanjut tidaknya diliat nanti lah. Review dongs. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Onsite

Kim Taehyung & Jeon Jungkook

Friendship | Drama

[ tulisan ini hanya fiksi belaka ]

.

[ 2 ]

.

"Perhatikan langkahmu, Kim." Taehyung tidak menjatuhkan sedikit pun urusan kepada Robert yang sengaja menabrak kuat bahunya kemudian tertawa tidak jelas bersama kawanannya.

Jungkook justru menahan kekagetan saat beberapa orang asing baginya tiba-tiba berjalan begitu brutal melewati mereka. Jungkook hanya mengikuti langkah Taehyung, kemanapun bocah itu melangkah. Kelas mereka akan sama. Ntah, Jungkook harus merasa beruntung atau bagaimana. Pasalnya, tidak ada satu kata pun yang mengudara selepas kalimat terakhir Jungkook saat akan berangkat ke sekolah lepas landas dari lidahnya yang kelu.

Taehyung duduk dengan tenang pada bangku di sudut belakang kelas. Mengabaikan atau mungkin dia lupa keberadaan Jungkook di sampingnya.

Jungkook meremas jari. Dia mulai panik. Sangat ingin bertanya atau tepatnya meminta tolong, tapi begitu sulit. Semua pasang mata murid di kelas menatapinya atau suara berisik yang sangat yakin Jungkook dengar tadi berubah menjadi kebisuan mencekam.

Dia hanya berdiri gugup di samping bangku Taehyung. Tidak tahu harus duduk di mana karena Jungkook tidak mungkin bertanya. Yang benar saja, bertanya kepada orang asing adalah hal paling sulit di muka bumi baginya. Tanpa sadar, dia hanya berharap pada bocah dingin si Kim Taehyung itu.

"Perhatian." Tiba-tiba suara tegas mengalihkan kebisuan yang ada. Sosok pria dewasa mengambil alih kelas di depan sana.

"Hari ini murid baru akan berada di kelas kita. Kurasa saatnya maju ke depan dan memperkenalkan diri—Jeon Jungkook." Singkat. Padat. Dan tanpa pemanis apapun untuk sekedar penyambutan. Jungkook merasa semakin menciut mendapati sifat-sifat mencekam di sekolah barunya.

"H-hai. Aku Jeon Jungkook." Tersedak. Dan terdesak. Seolah dicekat paksa. Jungkook tidak mampu lagi berucap lebih ketika mendapati respon murid di kelas. Menatap tanpa minat sosok bocah baru itu. Tidak ada yang menarik dari sosok Jeon Jungkook bagi mereka. Hanya satu lagi tambahan manusia super membosankan dan kutu buku di sekolah, hanya itu. Tidak lebih. Mereka bahkan tidak tertarik untuk menatap lebih lama dari sepuluh detik.

"Duduklah. Tempati kursi kosong, semaumu saja." Bahkan guru itu juga tidak begitu minat untuk sekedar berpura-pura manis di awal perjumpaan.

.

.

.

Jungkook mengingat pesan ibunya. Dia selalu patuh, meski kadang memelas untuk sesekali tidak betul-betul menurut. Terlebih jika sikap ibunya mulai berlebihan lagi. Jungkook tahu dirinya payah. Payah untuk sekedar bersenang-senang dan berusaha untuk bebas dalam mengarungi kehidupannya.

Lihat dirinya. Berdiri menempelkan sebelah tubuh pada sudut pagar jaring-jaring kawat lapangan hijau. Kedua cengkraman tangan ada pada tali ransel. Melihat Taehyung bermain sepak bola selepas pulang sekolah. Melihat rambut sehitam gagak itu menempel di dahi karena keringat, mempertegas alis tebal yang kadang tersembunyi. Atau kaki-kaki itu yang menendang kuat bola hingga tembus masuk ke gawang.

Tidak betul-betul tembus, hanya pandangan Jungkook yang lupa cara berkedip. Dia ingin sekuat dan sekeren itu.

Menunggu Taehyung pulang bersama, meski Jungkook tidak yakin Taehyung ingin pulang bersama atau tidak sama sekali. Hanya saja, ibunya akan menjemputnya setiap hari jika di hari pertama dia pulang sendiri.

.

.

.

Taehyung menarik napas berat. Dari lapangan dia dapat memantau bocah Jeon itu. Berdiri bagaikan patung di sudut luar pagar lapangan. Membiarkan bayangan jaring-jaring pagar menerpa wajah putih bertampang lugu itu

Dia ingin berdecih, tetapi terlalu lupa akibat pendar matanya yang menusuk sunyi sosok Jugkook. Mengenai hari menuju ujung waktu pergantian. Juga membahas kemerahan awan di atas pijakan tanah. Apakah senja selalu diam dan terlampau mengintimidasi dengan pesona keindahan?

Taehyung meninggalkan tengah lapangan begitu saja di saat permainan belum usai, di saat timnya sedikit lagi mendapatkan kemenangan dan di saat sesuatu dalam dirinya penasaran akan desakan asing yang mengganggu.

Jungkook melebarkan kelopak matanya ketika Taehyung tepat di hadapannya. Menghalau pandangan. Mengikis jarak. Namun, pagar jaring-jaring menjadi pembatas yang sedari tadi menawarkan kebisuan.

"Oy, Kim! Yang benar saja? Sebentar lagi kita akan mengalahkan tim bocah Park itu! Aish!" Beberapa berceletuk tak terima, namun Taehyung tidak pernah peduli terhadap apapun. Ya, tidak pernah. Dan selamanya akan seperti itu.

"Apa kau bahkan ketakutan menuju rumahmu sendiri?" Taehyung tidak pernah terbiasa akan sebuah pertanyaan untuk seseorang. Dia tidak pernah betul-betul ingin membiarkan dirinya menjadi bocah gila urusan.

Mata mereka tidak bersepakat saling menatap, tentu saja karena Jungkook tersesat dalam pandangan matanya sendiri. Merekam jejak keringat di pelipis Taehyung. Mendengarkan deru napas berat putus-putus. Taehyung sedikit kelalahan dan Jungkook sedikit hilang kewarasan.

Kau tau, Jungkook hanya ingin menjadi keren dan _macho_ seperti Taehyung. Hanya itu. Tidak lebih.

"A-apa kau dan aku bisa jalan bersama—ah t-tidak! Maksudku pulang bersama? Kalau tidak maka esok aku akan menjadi bahan tertawaan semua murid karena diejek anak _mommy_." Jungkook sebisa mungkin menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Berusaha berucap sedikit tegas. Berusaha agar bibirnya tidak gemetar. Berusaha agar matanya berhenti menatap mata Taehyung. Apa itu sedikit berhasil?

Taehyung bahkan tak merespon sama sekali setelah Jungkook berucap begitu payah. Hanya matanya yang mengejek tatapan memelas Jungkook.

"Tentu saja mereka tidak akan mengejekmu, anak _mommy_." Taehyung berucap sinis mengabaikan kecamuk dalam pikirannya. Kali pertama obrolan mereka lumayan banyak. Terhitung dua puluh tujuh kata yang bocah Jeon itu lontarkan dengan payah termasuk kegagapan bodohnya itu.

Taehyung berjalan diam mengambil tasnya di sisi lapangan kemudian berjalan cepat menuju pagar sekolah. Tidak memberi respon yang jelas kepada Jungkook hingga membuat bocah Jeon itu lari secepat mungkin menyusul Taehyung.

Dalam memori masing-masing ingatan mengenai kebersamaan awal tanpa sadar terus mengalir.

/bersambung/tamat/dunno

AN : btw aku melongo ada yang review chapter 1 ff ini. secara itu bahkan tidak lebih dari seribu kata. makasih sudah review ya. belum lagi isi review kalian rada curhat. '-' juga yang bilang ff aku yang lalu lalu banyak dicari sama kalian. serius, aku bahkan sudah lupa apa saja ff yang kalian maksud. maybe, mic drop(action nih), save your breath(era britania raya & sedikit supernatural), love is love(hate-love), rage you damned nerd!(ini kesukaan aku sih, tentang friendship), ERROR (era teknologi digital+arsitektur) dan ada juga yang kata kalian saudara tiri gitu ya? serius aku coba coba ingat judunya tetap nda ingat. aku juga ingat satu lagi era perang dunia satu, latarnya tuh Berlin barat dan timur, ini juga judulnya lupa. menurut aku ff buatanku B aja sih, jangan berharap banyak ya mengenai gaya bahasa, konflik atau apalah dari ff ku, aku nda enak kecewain anak orang haha. review dongs, dah!

.

.

jangan kesel kalau tiba tiba ff masa lalu aku re-upload!(ndajanji)


	3. Chapter 3

Onsite

Kim Taehyung & Jeon Jungkook

Friendship | Drama | Romance

[ tulisan ini hanya fiksi belaka ]

[ 3 ]

.

Hari-hari berjalan begitu berbeda. Tak terhitung berapa banyak mereka berangkat ke sekolah bersama. Pulang bersama. Dan kebisuan yang masih tetap menoton, tetapi kedekatan itu nyata. Semakin nyata membelenggu di setiap waktu.

Jungkook tidak paham mengapa ada hal seperti ini. Menyaksikan Taehyung diam. Menatap tanpa emosi. Bermain sepak bola. Semua hal itu membagi Jungkook untuk terus menyaksikan dalam hening.

.

.

.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Jungkook bersandar dibalik tembok gedung olahraga. Memejamkan mata sejenak ketika kalimat itu kembali terdengar. Hampir setiap pekan ada yang menyatakan perasaan kepada Kim Taehyung. Dan disinilah Jungkook selalu berada, di balik tembok, bersembunyi dan menguping.

Kim Taehyung menatap datar murid perempuan di hadapannya. Menatap matanya penuh harapan dan perasaan. Baginya perempuan adalah sosok cengeng dan lemah. Cerewet dan banyak maunya. Hingga kini Taehyung belum merasakan salah satu diantara mereka ada yang menggetarkan hati.

"Carilah Jimin. Dia mungkin saja bisa menerima mu." Penggalan kalimat itu mengudara dari mulut Taehyung. Membuat murid perempuan itu menunduk lesuh dan berlari menjauh dari hadapan Taehyung.

Taehyung konstan. Hatinya stabil. Ucapannya kejam menusuk.

 _Bukh_

Jungkook dengan sigap menangkap tas Taehyung saat pria itu melemparnya begitu saja bahkan tanpa menatapnya. Taehyung hanya diam dan mengabaikan saat mendapati Jungkook menguping seperti biasa.

Jungkook ikut-ikut diam seperti biasa. Sebenarnya mereka tidak pernah betul-betul dekat, kecuali Jungkook yang kini merasa menjadi pesuruh Taehyung.

Sekolah mulai sunyi. Sekolah Menengah Atas terasa jauh lebih rumit. Sifat Jungkook tidak banyak berubah, begitupun dengan penampilannya. Kacamata tebal. Pakaian rapi. Baju masuk ke dalam celana dan ikat pinggang kulit yang nampak menoton dan membosankan. Taehyung pun tidak banyak berubah, tapi aura maskulin dan ketampanan pria itu semakin overdosis hingga membuat cewek-cewek kehilangan harga diri dan berakhir menembak Taehyung lebih dulu. Bahkan berkali-kali, meski sudah banyak kali tertolak.

Taehyung memakai jaket hitam pekat. Rest-nya ditarik naik hingga menutupi leher. Celana training selutut dan sepatu kets. Sekolah sudah sunyi. Surai pria itu menutupi sedikit alis dan nampak berantakan. Taehyung sepulang sekolah menghabiskan sore seperti biasa. Bertanding sepak bola. Dan kemudian Jungkook yang seperti orang kurang kerjaan menunggui Taehyung pulang bersama.

Perjanjian tanpa kesepakatan, namun terlaksana tanpa ada yang ingkar.

Tatapan Taehyung datar, konstan dan tajam menatap lurus ke depan. Mengabaikan guguran dedaunan di musim gugur. Mengabaikan Jungkook yang mungkin kesusahan membawa tas beratnya. Tidak peduli dengan kenyataan mereka jalan berdua menyusuri jalan setapak menuju rumah. Tanpa ada orang lain. Hanya mereka berdua. Saling mendengarkan langkah kaki. Meski tidak pernah betul-betul sengaja ingin mendengarkan.

"Aku pinjam kamar mandimu, punyaku macet."

Jungkook mengulum senyum samar saat mendengar ucapan Taehyung. Artinya Taehyung akan tidur lagi di kamarnya malam ini. Ntah sejak kapan ini berawal. Mungkin saat ibunya meminta tolong kepada Taehyung agar menemani Jungkook di rumah saat ayah dan ibu Jungkook keluar kota berhari-hari. Atau juga saat kran air di rumah Taehyung betul-betul macet dan berakhir Taehyung yang menumpang mandi di rumahnya. Jungkook bahkan sudah tidak tahu tepatnya sejak kapan ini bermula.

Jelasnya Taehyung seperti sangat menyukai kamar mandinya dan kasurnya. Dan beberapa hal lain yang kadang membuat Jungkook merasa semakin bodoh jika terus memikirkannya.

Jungkook segera membuka pintu. Sedikit lama di bagian memasukkan kunci ke lubang pintu. Tentu saja. Kegugupan menyertainya. Saat Taehyung menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Jungkook. Bersikap biasa saja, namun sungguh tidak sesederhana itu.

Beberapa hal seperti ini yang Jungkook maksudkan membuat tidak karuan.

Sikap Taehyung yang kadang berbeda drastis saat mereka di rumah dan hanya berdua. Hitungan tahun mereka lalui. Termasuk saat perjumpaan awal mereka di depan pagar rumah Taehyung beberapa tahun lalu. Ntah terjadi begitu saja. Kedekatan tabu diantara mereka. Ntah siapa yang memulai lebih dahulu. Itu semua sulit untuk kembali direka ulang. Terasa rumit dan tidak semestinya.

Mereka menolak untuk mempermasalahkan apapun.

Pintu rumah tertutup. Rumah itu kosong, orangtua Jungkook masih di luar kota. Derit lantai terdengar saat mereka memasuki rumah. Jungkook merasakan Taehyung berdiri di belakangnya. Mereka sedekat itu sambil berjalan menuju tangga. Kemudian Taehyung yang menumpukan dagunya pada bahu Jungkook. Hingga Jungkook merasakan Taehyung menatapnya dari samping dengan jarak sebegitu detailnya.

Jungkook berusaha nampak tenang dan cuek.

"Apa tasku berat?"

Jungkook sedikit merinding saat merasakan suara berat Taehyung tepat terintonasi di telinganya. Merasakan beberapa helai rambutnya bergerak karena deru napas Taehyung.

"Biasa saja." Jungkook menyahut cuek. Taehyung mendengus singkat, tapi terasa sangat intens menjamah pendengarannya. Dengusan itu. Percayalah. Bibir tebal Taheyung yang nampak tertarik sedikit saat mendengus adalah obat bius paling memabukkan jika para murid perempuan di sekolah melihatnya. Dan lihatlah sekarang. Jungkook mendapati semua itu dengan jarak sedekat ini.

Tentu saja Jungkook tidak akan merasa mabuk. Dia lelaki, bukan perempuan.

Jungkook merasakan Taehyung menjauh dan berjalan menuju lemari pendingin. Jungkook mengabaikan dan berjalan naik menuju kamarnya. Membuka pintu kamar dan bersamaan dengan Taeyung yang menempelkan kaleng minuman dingin ke pipinya.

"Aahs!" Jungkook meringis kesal. Pipinya terasa tertusuk oleh dinginnya kaleng minuman. Taehyung hanya menyeringai kemudian berjalan masuk ke kamar Jungkook begitu saja.

Dulu Jungkook sempat kaget terheran-heran saat Taehyung kali pertama bersikap usil kepadanya. _Well_ , secara yang Jungkook tahu Taehyung jangankan tertawa, tersenyum saja tidak pernah. Tapi, semakin lama, Jungkook sendiri yang kadang merasa muak dengan keusilan Taehyung yang kadang di luar batas. _Yeah_. Di luar batas. Nanti kalian akan paham sendiri.

Jungkook menatap malas Taehyung yang duduk di atas kasurnya sembari meneguk minuman kaleng tanpa jeda hingga tandas. Beberapa detik Jungkook sempat terpaku melihat jakun itu naik-turun saat meneguk minuman.

Jungkook dengan sigap menangkap kaleng minuman kosong yang Taehyung lempar tanpa aba-aba kepadanya. Selalu saja seperti itu. Jungkook menahan wajahnya untuk tidak terlalu cemberut.

"Aku mau mandi." Taehyung dengan semaunya melepas jaket dan membiarkan tubuh bagian atasnya terekspos. Kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi di kamar Jungkook begitu saja. Terlalu seenaknya.

Jungkook menyimpan dua tas di bahunya ke lantai. Membuang kaleng minuman kosong ke tong sampah. Memungut jaket Taehyung di lantai untuk digantung di belakang pintu kamarnya. Pintu kamar tertutup rapat. Ntah atas dasar apa harus ditutup rapat.

Kamar Jungkook tidak luas. Tergolong sempit, dikarenakan banyaknya barang-barang yang tertumpuk, tapi tetap rapi. Beberapa rak buku. Satu jendela yang berukuran kecil dengan tirai putih tipis yang senantiasa tertutup hingga pencahayaan minim. Lantai kayu yang kadang berderit jika terinjak. Ranjang yang cuma cukup memuat satu orang, namun kadang bisa dua orang jika dipaksakan. Bunga Rose merah yang kering dan berubah warna menjadi coklat pada vas bunga di sudut ruangan. Ntah, apa menariknya kamar Jungkook hingga Taehyung betah menghancurkan dan membuatnya berantakan. Heh.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka bersamaan dengan aroma khas Taehyung bercampur shampo yang menyeruak keluar. Jungkook bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan sabun dan shampoo Taehyung ada di kamar mandinya. Terlebih sejak kapan dia hapal aroma tubuh itu.

Taehyung keluar dengan handuk yang terlilit di bagian bawahnya. Dada bidang yang basah itu terekspos. Jungkook menatapnya datar saja. Taehyung ikut menatap Jungkook dalam diam, tanpa sepatah kata sembari mengeringkan rambutnya pakai handuk kecil. Mereka sering saling menatap seperti itu. Menatap diam tanpa kata. Namun, seolah menyuarakan suatu kata terpendam. Ntah, apa yang ada dalam benak masing-masing.

Jungkook memasuki kamar mandi dalam diam. Mengabaikan Taehyung yang pastinya akan mengobrak-abrik lemarinya dan mencari baju sesuka hatinya untuk dia pakai. Kadang memang baju Taehyung sudah bercampur dengan bajunya di lemari Jungkook. Terserah saja. Jungkook tidak ingin ambil pusing.

Jungkook adalah definisi pasrah yang sesungguhnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Jungkook keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk terlilit di bagian bawah. Kulit di bagian atas terekspos sempurna. Jejak-jejak air masih senantiasa menetes. Kulit putih bening, berbanding terbalik dengan kulit tan Taehyung. Jungkook menyadari tatapan tajam Taehyung padanya. Namun, dia mencoba mengabaikan. Toh. Jungkook juga tidak tahu apa maksud tatapan itu. Taehyung juga tidak pernah berucap apapun, kecuali sikap usilnya saja yang parah. Lagian, memang apa yang perlu dikatakan? Tidak ada hal yang perlu diperjalas rasanya.

Jungkook memilih memakai baju di dalam kamar mandi. Rasanya sendinya kaku merasakan tatapan Taehyung yang ntah bagaimana cara untuk mendefinisikannya.

Jungkook memakai kaos tebal kebesaran lengan panjang berwarna dongker dan celana kaos training panjang berwarna abu-abu. Taehyung memakai hoodie hitam dan celana training yang senada dengan punya Jungkook.

Udara terasa semakin dingin di luar rumah. Kabut kadang berlalu singkat dan membuat sekeliling basah. Jungkook menyalakan televisi, membuat kamar sedikit lebih terang dengan pancaran cahaya dari monitor. Lampu kamar malas dinyalakan, sore semakin jauh dan kamar Jungkook terlihat begitu sayup.

Jungkook duduk di tepi kasur menghadap ke telivisi yang tertempel beberapa meter pada dinding. Mengambil cemilan manis dan memakannya begitu saja sambil pandangan mata terarah datar menonton acara random. Mengabaikan Taehyung yang tidur tengkurap di atas kasurnya.

Suara kunyahan Jungkook terlalu heboh, hampir menyaingi suara berisik televisi yang sedang menampilkan acara komedi. Mata bulatnya fokus ke televisi, mencoba menikmati sore hari.

"Apa kau berniat menghabisinya tanpa membagiku?" Suara berat yang serak tiba-tiba menyahut mengintrupsi. Jungkook sempat menghentikan kunyahannya, namun kemudian dengan cuek melanjutkan. Masa bodo dengan kebawelan Taehyung yang aneh.

Taehyung berdecih singkat. Masih dalam posisi tengkurap, namun matanya menatap punggung Jungkook dari belakang. Rambut setengah basah Taehyung sedikit menutupi matanya.

"Ahk— _shit!_ " Jungkook mengaduh dan berdecak kesal saat Taehyung mengaitkan satu kakinya ke perut Jungkook dan menariknya ke belakang dengan kuat hingga Jungkook berbaring di samping Taehyung dengan cara menyebalkan.

"Umpatan yang bagus." Taehyung berucap sinis. Jungkook menatap kesal. Rambut coklatnya menggesek kasur. Toples di tangannya masih setia dipeluk.

Taehyung menekan sebelah bahu Jungkook dengan satu tangannya. Dan menatap Jungkook dari samping, namun posisi nyaris berada di atas Jungkook.

"Kuharap kau tidak serakus perkiraanku." Taehyung berujar rendah. Jungkook serasa muak.

"Sisa satu. Siapa suruh kau tidur." Jungkook tanpa rasa bersalah berucap begitu saja. Bibirnya sedikit cemburut dan melanjutkan kunyahannya yang tertunda.

"Berikan untukku."

"Ambil saja sendiri." Jungkook menjawab sinis dan cuek. Menyodorkan toples yang berisi biskuit coklat lumer.

Taehyung mendengus.

"Gunakan mulutmu." Taehyung mengucapkan kalimat random begitu saja.

"Apa maksudmu?" Jungkook ingin berkata kasar mendapati sikap tidak jelas Taehyung.

"Gunakan mulut cemberutmu untuk berikan satu yang tersisa ke mulutku."

Jungkook mendengus malas. Mengunyah cepat dan menelannya kasar. Dia malas meladeni omong kosong Taehyung. Jungkook mencoba bangkit dan ingin melanjutkan menonton televisi, meski semua itu membosankan.

"Atau lidahku yang menerobos dan menyesap sisa coklat di mulutmu." Taehyung menahan Jungkook yang akan bangkit. Berucap rendah, mencoba mengintimidasi. Kelabu dalam matanya tersembunyi dalam kilatan kabut.

"Kau gila." Jungkook menatap datar Taehyung, terselip kilatan emosi dalam pendaran matanya.

"Kau _nerd_. Keculunanmu membuat kau nampak payah. Melakukan ini kau mustahil, bertaruh, kau bahkan belum pernah mengecap satu pun bibir murid perempuan di sekolah." Ada sesuatu yang bergejolak mendengar kalimat menusuk Taehyung. Taehyung dengan segala omong kosong. Jungkook tidak pernah betul-betul paham dan menolak semua ini.

Jungkook meraih biskuit yang tersisa dan memasukkan setengahnya ke mulut. Gigi kelinci itu terlihat oleh mata Taehyung, sedangkan Jungkook sudah teramat kesal.

Di luar dugaan, Jungkook menuruti omong kosongnya. Jungkook berbaring ke samping dan menghadap Taehyung. Alis Jungkook tertekuk sempurna. Jungkook menarik kasar bagian depan _hoodie_ Taehyung dan membuat Taehyung semakin mendekat kepadanya.

Jungkook mendekati bibir Taehyung yang tertutup rapat. Membiarkan ujung biskuit menekan permukaan bibir tebal itu. Jungkook masih sempat melihat senyum sinis Taehyung sebelum pria itu membuka mulut dan menggigit intens setengah biskuit. Jungkook menahan napas, namun berusaha terlihat konstan dan penuh intimidasi. Gerakan Taehyung tidak cepat, tidak juga begitu lambat, merambat pasti mendekati bibir Jungkook.

Taehyung menggigit setengah biskuit itu. Tatapan mata tidak putus memantau manik bening Jungkook. Bibir mereka tidak menyentuh sama sekali, namun gerakan Taehyung yang mengunyah tepat di depan bibir Jungkook membuat segala hal terasa intens.

Jungkook berdecih muak. Bangkit dari ranjang dan mencoba menjauh dari Taehyung sebelum gejolak emosi dalam dirinya meledak selayaknya idiot.

"Apa kau tidak merasa dirimu semakin payah, Jeon?" Jungkook membatu di depan pintu kamar. Mendengarkan nada suara Taehyung yang tidak pernah berubah. Sinis dan menyudutkan. Meski diantara mereka ada kegilaan tanpa nalar, namun tidak menghilangkan sikap dasar Taehyung.

Jungkook sadar dirinya payah. Semakin payah. Sejak bertemu dengan Taehyung saat sekolah menengah pertama beberapa tahun lalu, Jungkook sadar tidak ada yang berubah pada dirinya hingga saat ini.

"Maksudmu kau sedang menghina keculunanku?" Suara Jungkook memendam getir. Meski dia tahu tidak ada alasan untuk merasa seburuk ini. Dirinya adalah dirinya. Meski beberapa cibiran sering menghujam, tapi dia tidak pernah merasa betul-betul payah atau apapun itu. Tidak pernah. Sebelum kini Taehyung mengudarakan kalimat itu.

"Kupikir _nerd_ telah abadi mengutukmu, Jeon." Taehyung berucap seolah jenaka, namun penuh tusukan belati menghujam hati. Jungkook mengepalkan tangan, tersembunyi dalam lengan kaos panjangnya. Kacamata itu berkabut akibat beratnya hembusan napas yang sesak.

"Jika penampilanku seolah ingin membunuhmu, lebih baik kau hentikan saja sosok sempurnamu itu ada disekitaran _nerd_ ini. Cukup menjauh atau aku yang akan menjauh. Sangat mudah." Nada suara Jungkook tidak pernah setajam ini, meski beberapa hal seolah mati rasa dalam dirinya.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan lupa bagaimana bocah penakut memintaku pulang bersama sepulang sekolah hanya karena dia takut dicibir anak _mommy_." Taehyung kembali berucap. Jungkook tidak memahami nada kalimat itu. Apakah sedang melucu atau bahkan merendahkan.

Jungkook tertawa hambar. Menatap langit-langit kamar. Sore telah lewat. Kamar Jungkook menggelap di tengah obrolan penuh kebingungan ini. Ntah atas dasar apa Taehyung mengujinya dengan cara ini. Jelasnya Jungkook sadar, segalanya adalah omong kosong.

"Apakah aku harus bilang, terima kasih karena telah menjadi pawang bagi anak penakut, culun dan payah ini?" Jungkook berbalik dan menatap Taehyung yang berbaring terlentang menghadap langit-langit kamar. Ada kehampaan dalam ucapan itu.

Taehyung bangkit dan mengambil langkah keluar kamar. Meninggalkan Jungkook yang berdiri senyap.

"Menjauh dariku dan jangan biarkan lagi keculunan mu menyakiti pandanganku. Itu sudah cukup."

Suara pintu utama yang berderit menandakan Taehyung keluar. Malam ini Taehyung tidak akan disini. Dan tidak akan ada lagi malam-malam selanjutnya untuk mereka bagi bersama. Jungkook telah muak. Ada kebancian yang menjalar dalam aliran darahnya yang kini terasa menyakitkan.

Jungkook melepas kacamatanya. Menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Pandangan matanya mengabur. Buram tanpa kacamata. Menatap hening dan kemudian menginjak kacamata itu hingga remuk. Dia tidak paham atas dasar apa pandangan matanya semakin buram, bersamaan dengan adanya air mata yang jatuh singkat. Hatinya telah diremukkan, tapi tidak menyangka akan seremuk ini.

"Aku akan menjadi lebih dari yang kau minta, Taehyung."

Gelapnya kamar dan dinginnya lantai akan menjadi saksi seberapa goyah suatu jati diri saat ini. Namun, digantikan oleh satu ambisi untuk berubah yang diselimuti kabut kebencian.

bersambung/tamat/dunno

A/N: jujur aku sendiri ga tau ini alurnya akan kemana. but, it's okay, lanjut aja terus. padahal yang nulis bingung sendiri haha. hari ini sedikit free dari kerjaan *yeeeeey* maka jadilah ini ff terlanjutkan dengan sangat penuh alur kebingungan. ppfftttt. aku tau kalimat di chaptr ini menoton amat. memang rada kosong kata kata pas nulis lagi. lama kali ye ane ga nulis (memang). bye


End file.
